


the only exception

by spookyweek



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, dumbass!shayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyweek/pseuds/spookyweek
Summary: “So, the thing is...I think maybe I’m falling in love with you.”





	the only exception

“Have any of you seen Shayne?” Damien asked, walking into the squad office. He was met with only Courtney. She looked up from her phone, furrowing her brows.

“I haven’t. Isn’t he  _ your _ boyfriend?” she asked, letting out a slight laugh. Noticing this earned no reaction from Damien, she stood up from her seat, her expression shifting to one of slight worry. “Is everything okay?”

“Maybe,” he replied, his voice raising slightly at the end of the word, making it sound like more of a question than a response. Noticing Courtney’s puzzled expression, he continued. “I haven’t talked to him all weekend.”

“Have you tried calling him?” she asked.

“Of course I’ve tried calling him,” Damien snapped, causing Courtney to flinch. “Sorry,” he apologized immediately. “I’m just on edge,” he paused, running a hand through his hair. It was unusual for him to not hear from his boyfriend for over an hour much less an entire weekend. “I’ve tried texting and calling all weekend and no response. Just a text that’s like ‘I’m okay’ would be nice.” 

Courtney opened her mouth to reply but the sound of the door opening interrupted her. By the look on her face, Damien could tell who it was before even turning around. Just for confirmation, he made eye contact with her, earning a confirming look, before turning to face the door.

“Hey,” Shayne said slowly, placing his bag on the nearby chair and looking between Courtney and Damien puzzled. He could tell he’d walked in on a conversation about him. The expression on Courtney’s face, the way Damien’s shoulders tensed when he realized it was him that came into the room, the conversation coming to a halt as soon as he opened the door—all of it.

“Hey,” Damien replied, a stiff silence falling on the room. He shifted his weight between his feet, turning his attention to the floor.

Courtney looked between the two of them, the awkwardness of the situation physically paining her. She coughed to break the silence before standing up. “Uh, I’m gonna give you guys some space.” She clapped her hands around Shayne's shoulders and gave a reassuring glance to Damien before exiting the room. 

The pair stood alone in silence for a moment before Shayne broke the silence. “So, uh,” he scratched the back of his neck, not looking directly at Damien. “What’s up?”

Damien couldn’t help but let out a sharp laugh. “What’s up?” He looked directly at Shayne now. “Shayne, you haven’t said a word to me all weekend. No texts, no answers to any of my calls, not even a text saying you were okay. Do you know how worried I was?”

“Yeah,” Shayne started, the guilt finally setting in. “Sorry about that.”

“Sorry about that? Not even an explanation?” Damien tried not to let the hurt show in his voice.

“I just—I don’t know how to explain it, okay?” Shayne finally made eye contact. Damien did a pretty good job of hiding the hurt in his voice but he didn’t do such a good job hiding the hurt behind his eyes. Shayne felt his heart sink.

“Can you try?” the brunette asked, his voice softening. Shayne moved to sit on the couch against the wall.

Shayne furrowed his brows, running a hand through his hair, watching as Damien sat down beside him. 

“What’s going on, Shayne?” he asked after sitting in silence for a moment, almost reaching out to rest his hand on his boyfriend’s knee but deciding against it given he wasn’t sure what was going on in his head right now. 

Anxiety pooled in Shayne’s stomach. He wanted so badly to tell him everything that had been going through his head the last few days, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. “I just had a jam-packed weekend,” he lied.

Damien’s face fell. Both of them knew Shayne had done nothing but sit home and play video games all weekend. His eyes flicked across Shayne’s face searching for some hint about what was actually going on, but he found nothing. Shayne had become a much better liar than he remembered.

There was a pause before Damien spoke again. “Shayne.” His voice was soft but there was an edge to it, pressing Shayne to talk to him, to tell him what was bothering him.

Shayne breathed in and exhaled slowly. “So, the thing is, I think maybe I’m falling in love with you,” he said, spilling the sentence out so fast it might as well have all been one word. He was hoping, praying that Damien hadn’t heard him, but there was a small part of him that hoped he had.

Damien scrunched his face in confusion. “I don’t follow. You think you might love me so you… stopped talking to me? What purpose does that serve?”

“Okay...” Shayne closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to think of how to best explain the situation. “You remember my last relationship, right?”

“I mean, vaguely. You didn’t really talk about it much with me. I know that you broke up with her, but you never really told me why.” Damien paused, taking in Shayne’s facial expressions, trying to read him. “I also know that after you guys broke up, something in you changed.”

“Okay, well, uh, we broke up—or I broke up with her—because she cheated on me and yeah, I don’t know,” Shayne was plowing through his sentences, hoping if he got them out fast enough they wouldn’t have to have the conversation that Shayne always dreaded. He didn’t like people feeling sorry for him. He was over it—at least that’s what he liked to tell himself. “I guess I was just embarrassed and so that’s why I didn’t tell you. I guess I felt like it was something I did—”

“You didn’t  _ do _ anything,” Damien cut him off, causing him to make eye contact for the first time since he started talking. “There was no valid reason for that. No matter what.” He reached out, taking Shayne’s hand in his own.

“Yeah… So, that’s what happened with her and I guess I’m just scared because I thought I would never love anyone more than I loved her and then you came along and it’s just—I’ve never felt this way about anyone… ever.”

Shayne could feel the corners of his eyes burning, tears threatening to spill over, but he refused to let them. He had promised himself he wouldn’t get overly emotional.

He blinked furiously before continuing. “And I guess it’s just scary for me because I don’t want to—I _ can’t  _ lose you, Damien.”

He could feel hot tears on his face now but he couldn’t find it in him to care. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of him by finally telling Damien how he felt.

“I just don’t want to get hurt again,” he muttered finally, his gaze dropping to the ground. He sat there for a moment, allowing everything to sink in.

“Hey,” Damien spoke, moving to place his hand under Shayne’s chin. He used his hand to angle Shayne’s face upward, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. He wiped the stray tears away with his thumb, giving him a soft smile. “I love you, too.”

Shayne felt like he was going to explode. He knew his face was probably red and splotchy and he could tell his eyes were puffy from crying but he didn’t care. Damien  _ loves _ him. 

And then Damien was kissing him—and it was the best damn kiss he’d ever had. It was salty from the tears that had managed to escape, but it was also sweet and minty from the combination of Damien’s chapstick and toothpaste. The smell of aftershave filling his nose and making his head spin. He couldn’t recall a time where he felt happier or more at peace with his life than in this moment. 

Loving someone and being loved in return was the best feeling in the world. After his last relationship, Shayne was sure he would never experience it again. Then again, Damien always did have a knack for proving him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to jay bc she's my best friend and she reads these even though she could care less and i appreciate that. thanks to jazel for editing this and for helping me when i got stuck.
> 
> i know it starts a bit weird and suddenly but like. i just wanted to Write Something and i've had this idea in my head for a while so here u go.


End file.
